


Dates, lots of them.

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: Kaoru likes going on a date, Eichilovesgoing on dates with Kaoru.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 15





	1. Park

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a new fic every time I have eikao date idea sounds like pain so I'll just dump it here lol. Expect the cheese because it is Eichi and Kaoru-

Walking under the shade of the trees, the green color of the grasses invoked the feeling of calmness inside the two young men. The atmosphere was bright and sunny, yet it wasn’t too hot and stuffy. One can say that it was absolutely perfect for going on a date. The faint wind blew against their skin, creating a little tingling sensation. Kaoru’s face was plastered with a smile as he scooped up the cream inside the cone of the crepe he just bought while walking here. Seeing his boyfriend looked so delighted, Eichi couldn’t help but feel the same too.

As Kaoru finished his dessert, Eichi slowly reached his hand out, gently wiping the corner of his mouth with his finger. To Kaoru’s confusion, he brought it back before licking the white cream on the tip, earning a slight blush from the other person.

“Sweet.”

Eichi chuckled, and Kaoru’s cheeks became a shade redder than how it was. Kinda cute, to be honest. Kaoru might’ve flirted with lots of girls before, but it was just flirting and nothing else. Even Kaoru was never _this_ bold with any dates he had before.

“Eichi-kun—”

“Ah, look! Isn’t that bird pretty?” cutting him off, Eichi pointed his finger behind with a cheery grin of an excited child on that face of his, to which Kaoru couldn’t help but turn back to look at what he wanted to show him.

There was no bird in sight, instead, Kaoru felt a pair of warm lips softly placed on his cheek. Oh, to see how his face turned even redder than what Eichi thought was impossible. _This man isn’t an innocent child, he’s a little devil, tricking him with a smile in order to get what he wants_ , and despite that, Kaoru kept falling for it over and over again like he never learned anything. It has become a daily basis at this point.

“...Hello?” Eichi tilted his head to get a clear look at his boyfriend’s face. Kaoru said nothing—no—he didn’t know what to say and the blush wouldn’t leave his face, no matter how much he tried to calm himself down.

“Uh oh, I think I broke Kaoru-kun.”


	2. Arcade

Sighing, sighing, and sighing again, Eichi seemed less energetic than normal and of course, Kaoru could notice. Around this time, he’d be messing around with his friends, go bothered Shu or Keito, or just clung to him demanding affection without any shame whatsoever, but he wasn’t. If he felt ill, he would’ve already gone rest inside the infirmary but no, that wasn’t the case today either. Actually, Kaoru might have some idea of what was up with him and he was pretty sure about that. Approaching, Kaoru asked.

“How about we go have some fun at the arcade and relax once in a while, Eichi-kun?"

Upon hearing the invitation, Eichi’s lips curled into a faint smile.

“It’s a date, then,” he chuckled.

He must’ve been tired from all the family businesses again. Eichi, despite being a Tenshouin, born with responsibilities of becoming the head of the family, was still a highschooler. He didn’t need all that stress, not to mention that his weak body couldn't take much of it anyway. Still, no one can do anything, and Kaoru could only help to take his mind of the matter from time to time.

“Alright, alright, if you insist,” looking at him, Kaoru could see the excitement rising on his face, “it’s a date.”

And if they weren’t inside the classroom, Eichi would’ve pulled Kaoru into a kiss. The bell rang, and it’s time Kaoru goes to his seat and study. No skipping today.

.

..

...

“Aww!” both exclaimed in disappointment when the crane dropped the prize down next to the pit. Eichi's face was literally plastered on the machine, though he made sure that it wouldn't block the other's vision.

“Let’s try again,” said Kaoru, who’s been trying for the fourth time with no luck whatsoever. He still had some tokens to spare and Eichi looked like he really wanted the plushie inside from how he was trying to get it by himself earlier until Kaoru offered to help.

Before he could insert the token into the machine, Kaoru noticed Eichi pulling something out of his wallet.

“Wait, wait, wait, Eichi-kun, don’t just pull out your credit card just for a crane game!” hastily raising his hands up, Kaoru tried to stop his confused boyfriend, “we won’t spend that much, I mean, if there’s really no hope, we could just go buy it somewhere else, y’know?”

Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief once Eichi finally put the card back inside his wallet. He didn’t want to make a scene and someone using a credit card for a crane game would really make one.

“Alright,” Kaoru pressed the button and the crane dropped down, grabbing the prize. Both held their breath as the crane raised up and moved to the pit, and when the plushie was dropped down into the receiving box, both of them were grinning joyously at their accomplishment. How happiness gleamed on Eichi's eyes when he reached down to pick up the prize reminded Kaoru of why he was here in the first place.

“Fufu, look, it’s a fox!” Eichi beamed, raising the stuffed animal to let Kaoru see it better.

And well, Kaoru might have a thing about being a fox.

_Oh, and what is he doing?_ Eichi kissed the fox before flashing a mischievous smile, then gently pushed the fox onto Kaoru’s face too. And when Kaoru’s face started flushing, the lighter blond just smiled at him and——there were people watching. _Oops._

A group of highschool girls was looking their way, and looking from their things, they must’ve been fans, UNDEAD fans, no, _Kaoru’s_ fans. They recognized him, and when Kaoru saw Eichi looking over his shoulder, he turned around and seemed to just froze right there making the situation quite awkward. It's one thing to be seen on a date due to Kaoru having quite a reputation for being a playboy, but it's another thing to be seen dating another idol, especially the top idol of Yumenosaki, the Emperor himself. 

Quick to make a decision, Eichi grabbed Kaoru’s hand and made a little ‘shh’ gesture at them with a soft smile, before dragging his boyfriend away, seeing those girls being confused for a second then turned to quietly squeal with each other relieved him of the thoughts of having to deal with a scandal to some extent, still, Eichi hoped those girls would keep this secret to themselves.

“Phew, that was...something,” Eichi sighed, before looking back to Kaoru then pulled out a phone to look at the time. 

“Ah, it’s getting late, we should go back for today,” he paused and then smiled, “how about I have my driver drive you home?”

“Ahaha, thanks,” Kaoru laughed dryly. Now, he came to a decision that he wouldn’t comment about the fact that Eichi was still gripping his hand since earlier.

“Thank you, Kaoru-kun.”

“Hm?”

“For taking me here today, you knew I was stressed, didn’t you?” He closed his eyes and smiled, endearment flashed through the curl of his lips, the genuine gladness couldn’t help but make Kaoru laughed.

“I’m just doing what I should.”

“And I’m thankful for it.”

Such a delightful evening, and it’s like the stress that started to pile up during the day was never there before. The fox plushie felt warm, and Eichi loved how the stuffed animal reminded him of his significant one whenever he looked at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you expect a note talking about the chapter? too bad, I'm going to lovemail Kaoru because he's cute and soft and warm and makes me happy stream feather heartache (along with shining star)


	3. Picnic

Hands swiftly putting the warm rice in the boxes, a delightful hum escaped Kaoru's lips as he turned off the stove and moved the content in the pan onto the plate. He calmly blew on the small piece of food and put it in his mouth, proudly smiling when it turned out good enough.

It was pretty early in the morning. Normally, Kaoru would wake up later on the weekend, yet he was here, making bentos for two. He had a picnic date at the park today, and since Eichi had no idea what to bring, Kaoru decided to take it to himself and bring the main food, letting Eichi prepare the snack.

"Is this healthy enough?" Kaoru mumbled to himself, "I hope Eichi-kun likes it," he absent-mindedly grinned, being in a really good mood.

"...Wait, why am I making bentos anyway?"

The sudden realization hit him like a flying brick, why was he the one making bentos? The next thing he realized was he already promised Eichi that he'd make something, and ended up really making it. If this was a shoujo manga then he was like a highschool girl in love, making food for her lover. The thought of that made his face flush. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be like this, like, shouldn't he be the handsome love interest instead?

"What are you doing?"

"Hiii!?!?" 

Kaoru squeaked. Talking about a shoujo manga highschool girl, he just _squeaked_. The older man, his brother, looked at him in confusion from both the food on the counter and the way he jumped.

"Normally you'd still be sleeping, why are you up?"

"O–Oh, I was just, making bentos. A picnic date, y'know?"

"Huh," he paused, "why don't you let the girl make it?"

Kaoru laughed dryly. His family knew he had a lot of dates, but he didn't tell them that he wasn't dating girls anymore.

"Um...she can't cook, I guess? So I ended up making it myself…"

That wasn't a blatant lie. Eichi can't cook. Kaoru actually looked at him and came to the conclusion that he'd definitely blow the kitchen up without supervision. Hiding the fidgeting, another dry laugh was let out.

"Alright," he shrugged, "good luck finding a girlfriend then," said the older man who then walked away.

This was why Kaoru didn't tell them about Eichi. It probably wouldn't end very well on his part. Still, just something small like this wouldn't ruin his good mood of feeling an accomplishment. He neatly arranged the food inside the boxes, then closed it, preparing to bring it to the park.

If he felt this much delight from cooking for someone, maybe he should do it more often, Kaoru thought.

"Here you go."

Slowly handing the securely sealed box, looking at the other boy with anticipation. On the contrary, the lighter blond happily accepted and calmly opened it, revealing the neatly arranged food inside. It was quite a lot, considering that Kaoru absent-mindedly made it with self-satisfaction driving him to make more despite knowing full well he shouldn't be losing his focus in the kitchen since it could be dangerous. Lifting the chopsticks, Eichi finally put the food in his mouth.

"Fufu, Kaoru-kun," the lighter blond cheerfully laughed, "I'd never guess that you're a good cook if this date didn't happen."

Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief once he heard what Eichi said. He might've exaggerated it a little, but at least he knew that the other boy liked it. Now that his worry had been eased, the date continued as normal.

"If you like it, maybe I'll make some for lunch if I feel like it," shrugged, and there. Kaoru just proposed to cook again.

"Oh, please, I'd be so happy to," a small chuckle escaped Eichi's lips as he continued to eat the food until there was nothing left in the box.

Kaoru went grocery shopping today since he felt like just using whatever was in the fridge wasn't enough. The sudden offer apparently shocked everyone who was in the house that day. Kaoru never once in his life offered to go grocery shopping himself, but guess he just did.

Walking along the aisles looking for what he felt like he could use, another realization then hit him again like a second flying brick after the first one. What was he, a middle-aged housewife whose enjoyment came from cooking for her husband?

For Kaoru, that thought was even worse than being a highschool girl in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not really a date but it's still about a date so hehe
> 
> I'm not really proud of this one like, it could be better y'know :(


End file.
